A Shade's consort
by MyiShadow
Summary: When the Urgals attack Yazac a young girl loses her beloved brothers in the chaos, She makes it out of Yazac alive but she has no idea where her brothers are. So when she stumbles into Gilead on a stormy night,Shade Durza gives her an offer she can't refuse: Be Durza's apprentice and he will help her find her brothers. I am awful at summaries: This is also my first fic
1. Chapter 1

The wind whipped at my face, rain and hail pelted my body, branches tore at my skin. _I have to find shelter…I will die if I don't. _ I stumbled along blindly, struggling to find some sort of shelter from the fierce storm. I squinted my eyes; I could see a light somewhere in the distance. Slowly I made my way towards the light, as I got closer I could make out the shape of a large fortress. Relief flooded me; though I had no idea where I was I was sure whoever stayed there would let me stay for the night. "Hey! Who goes there? I spun around, my wet hair whipping across my face. "I-I'm just a traveler, please take me in" I shouted weakly. Two men approached me from behind and grabbed my arms, twisting them behind my back. "Whatever you little wench; most likely you work for the Varden" One of the men growled. "We're taking you to Durza". Suddenly I knew where I was. Gilead, Durza the shade's fortress. Damn. I was dragged inside the fortress. I looked around, never had I been in such an unpleasant place. The guards stopped in front if a large desk; all I could see of the person sitting at sitting at the desk was a mass of bright red hair before I was forced on to my knees. "Sir, we found a girl sneaking around outside" The guard holding me said loudly.

Durza- for the figure at the desk could be non-other than the Shade did not even lift his head. "Take her to a cell; I'll see to her later" Durza said in bored, nonchalant voice. "Yes sir" The guards began dragging me out of the room and down a long flight of stairs. I screamed and struggled to get away from the guards. Normally I could have easily escaped but I was weak from days of running almost nonstop. The guards threw me in a small dingy cell and locked the door. I crawled over to a corner and sat down. _I'm going to die here _I thought, tears running down my face. When Durza came to "see to me" I would die. I would die in this miserable dingy cell without ever finding my brothers…without ever seeing their sweet faces again. I sobbed quietly into my arms. I raised my head; someone was opening the cell door. My killer, no doubt. Silently I prayed for my brothers. I took a deep breath and wiped the tears from my face. I would face my death bravely. The door swung open and Durza the Shade stepped in. I scrambled to my feet. Durza turned and locked the door then leaned against it. The light was dim in the cell so I could not see him well. "Alright, who are you, why are you here and who do you work for?" Durza said almost mechanically. I blinked. "I-I don't work for anyone. I said quietly. "Hmm, are you loyal to the Empire or the Varden? He asked. "Neither" I replied nervously. Durza laughed. "Oh come on, you can't expect me to believe that. You _must_ be loyal to either the Empire or the Varden" I lifted my chin. "No, I'm neutral, indifferent. Durza snorted softly. "Who are you, then?" I felt a slight pressure on my mind._ He is trying to get into my mind! _ I realized. _I'm not going to let him in. _ I slammed walls around my conciseness. I had practiced this skill extensively and I was very good at it, good enough to hold back a Shade. Durza shrugged and the pressure on my mind lifted. "Can you answer my question now, who are you?'

I thought for a moment. "Just a girl" I said. "Just a girl" Durza repeated slowly. He shook his head and pushed himself off the door "Alright then" He drew his sword and stepped forward. "On your knees" Durza tapped the floor with his sword. _Oh my god, this is it, I'm going to die. _All courage to face death bravely failed me. I mustered every ounce of energy I had left and shouted: "Jerida!" Durza gasped as the bones in his wrist broke. I lunged for his fallen sword, but Durza was quicker. He snatched the sword with his left hand and sheathed it. "You know Magic!" He said as he healed himself. "The average girl doesn't know magic" Durza finished healing himself then he walked towards me. I pressed myself against the wall in terror.

"I'll make you a deal" He says suddenly. "You let me into your mind and I will let you live" I thought about this. I wanted to live of course, but the thought of someone tearing through my mind was awful but I had nothing to hide. "I'll do it" I say quietly. "Good, I hoped you would say that." "I've never had my mind read before" I said out loud. Durza smirked. "I'll be gentle with you then" The pressure on my mind returns. I sigh and let the walls down. Durza tore through my mind, examining every memory , finding out every single thing about my life, how my parents died when I was eight years old and my brothers, Einon and Borna were only babes. How I raised them myself and made a new home for us. Then how Urgals came to Yazac and killed everyone I knew and in chaos I lost the boys. How I had searched and searched for them but I could not find them or even their remains if they had died, I could not find anything. Durza withdrew from my mind. I gasped in pain, the whole process had hurt. If Durza was being gentle I could not imagine what rough was like. "Well well you _are_ not the average girl." Durza examined looking back at me. "C-can I go now?" I whispered. Durza makes an odd tsking sound "I'll make you another deal…Myria" He says walking around. _Of course, he knows my name now._ "I am I need of a partner or apprentice" If you'll be my apprentice ill help you find your brothers." _Why would he ask me to his apprentice? _ It doesn't matter, if I can get more help in finding my brothers, I'll have to take it. "I'm all for it" I reply taking a deep breath. "Perfect!" Durza says. He turns to open the door and hold open it for me. "I will know if you double-cross me" He whispers as I walk past him. I shudder. _What a creep_. In the bright light I can see Durza clearly.

He's tall, at least foot taller than me, he is extremely pale with bright red hair that hang just past his shoulders. Oddly enough he doesn't look older than 25. Durza maroon eyes rove up and down my body, finally his eyes rest on my face. "Are you ready to finally take a side in this little war, Myria?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry this chapter took me so long to post. And thank you for the advice,** **Petemidnight13.**

Durza took me down a long hallway that had doors on each side. I struggled to keep up with the Shade. At last he stops at one the doors. "This will have to be your room" Durza said. "Do you want to have a password for it? "Of course" I exclaimed. "Alright, all you have to do now is say the password that you choose and the door will open. I nod. "Sounds easy enough" I wait for Durza to leave. He doesn't move. "Well, say the password already!" Durza prompts. "Um, aren't you going to leave first so I can say it? Durza shakes his head. "I will want to know your password" "Then it not much of a password" I said, frustrated. "I know everybody that stays here's password." He replies. "What's the point of having a password then?" "So that none of the guards or servants can enter your room. Durza says. I scowl. _ I think I'd rather have guards or servants enter my room at any time then a Shade. _ I lean towards the door. "_Ilorun"_ I whisper. The door opens. "Who is Ilorun?" Durza asks. I look up at him. "Shouldn't you know? You were in my mind" "I don't recall anyone named Ilorun" He says. "It was my mother's name" I said quietly. "Oh yes, your mother; she died" Durza says as if to remind me. I stare at him. "Anyway, that's your room" He points inside. I walked in. "It's nothing fancy, but you'll have to deal with it. _ Nothing fancy!_ The room was as big as our house in Yaurzac. There was huge bed in the middle if the room and several pieces of furniture scattered throughout. It was grander than anything I had seen in my life. "We will start your training tomorrow." Durza told me. "Ok" I said, nodding. "I'll see you in the morning then" Durza said as he shuts the door. I jump into the bed without bothering to take off my wet clothes. _ I've never been this warm in my life! _I realized as I snuggled into the blankets. Within minutes I fell asleep.

Someone is banging on the door. _Where am I? _I looked around wildly. Then I remember the events of the previous night. "I have been ordered by Shade Durza to wake you at this hour" The person banging on the door yelled. "Alright, I'm awake!" I shouted, scrambling out of the bed. "I have something for you as well" The person calls. I stumbled to the door and open it. The person at the door is a middle aged woman with brown hair and a hawk like face. She is holding a large basket. "Here I have some clothes for you" She said holding the basket out for me. "And …" She wrinkles her nose. "You really need to bathe, I can see lice all over you" I take the basket from her. "Where is the bathtub?" I asked. "In the lavatory, of course, over there. She points to a door which I hadn't seen last night. "Oh ok, thank you for your help" I said smiling. The woman nods. "Once you're done go and meet Durza in the dining room" she says before leaving. _ There's a dining room here? _I go into the lavatory and fill the bath tub with water using my magic. I shed my dirty, still damp clothes and soak in the warm water. _ The bathtub in Yaurzac was half this size! More like a quarter actually_. I scrub my body and wash my hair as thoroughly as possible. When I'm finished, the water is nearly black. I dry myself and look at the clothes the woman brought for me. There's a black skirt a red bodice and blouse, several dress, more black skirts, bodices and blouses. And finally what I had been looking for, pair of leggings and plain close fitting shirt. If I were going to be training in whatever Durza wanted me to, I hardly thought that a long skirt and blouse would be appropriate. So I put the leggings and shirt on then over it I wore the skirt and blouse which I would take off later. I moved over to the full length mirror to look at myself. The clothes looked nice but it doesn't really help my nonexistent beauty. I had a round chubby looking face with long thin black hair, and dull brown eyes. I was plain to say the least; homely at most. My skin was an interesting thing though. It was lighter than the skin from the tribes of the Hadarac desert, but darker than people from Yaurzac.

I walked into the hallway. _I have no idea where the "Dining room" Is. _I realized. "Excuse me sir, could you take me to Durza?" I called to a guard walking past me. The guard stops and stares at me then nods; I followed him to two large hinged doors. "He's in there"' the guard said before scurrying off. I took a deep breath and push the doors. Durza turns around when he hears me enter. He examines me critically. "Much better" He says simply. I open my mouth to respond but Durza cuts me off. "Sit" He said pointing to one of the chairs on the long wooden table. Nervously I sit down Durza sits on the chair opposite of me. A woman brings in two bowls of porridge and sets them in front of us. "Alright there are two things you need to know" Durza announced. "First off, I was in a really good mood yesterday, not so much today. Second, I can't help you find your brothers if I don't know what they look like, so I'll need you to make a friath. "I-I don't know how" I replied. "I'll teach you "He says taking a bite of his porridge. "Thank you" I said taking a bite of my own porridge. "For everything." Durza shrugs. We eat in silence for a while. "What think you of the dragon rider?" Durza said breaking the silence. "The dragon rider? I've never met him; I don't really care about him" "How can you not care about him? He's the first dragon rider in centuries! You _have_ to care" Durza exclaimed. I shook my head. "No, I don't have to care about him, just as I don't have to be loyal to the Empire or the Varden." Durza narrowed his eyes. "I-I mean I'm loyal to the empire now, but before…" I explain quickly. "Good, but you must care about the dragon rider now since you're loyal to the empire which means the dragon rider is an enemy, do you understand?" I nodded. "Yes" Durza smiles, showing his pointed teeth. "Are you ready to practice magic now?" He asked me. I stand up. "Yes" Durza takes me to a room with bookshelves filled with spell books and scrolls. "Alright, I want you to use every spell that you know" Durza demanded. "Um, every one? I know a death word" Durza frowned. "So what?" "Well, won't it kill you?" I said nervously. "You know nothing of magic, huh? He sneers. I blushed and looked down at my feet. 'It won't kill me I'm a Shade, so just say it" "Of course" I took a deep breath. "_Deyja"_ I cringed inwardly, expecting Durza to fall down dead. Fortunately- I think- he's fine. "Good, now use the other spells you know" And so I did. "That's all?" Durza said after I had finished. "Yeah, I only focused on spells that would help me and the boys survive" "And how did you learn these spells?" He asks. "In an old spell book that I found in the floorboards of our house" "Well, you should make a fairth now" Durza said, reaching into a cabinet. He pulls out a slate tablet. "Here" He said handing it to me. "Focus only on the tablet, think only of your brothers" I tried to do it but it was hard when there was a Shade peering over my shoulder. "Uh, can you step back a little?" I said turning around. Durza scowled but stepped back. I focused on the thought of my brothers, not just what they look like but how I felt about them. 

_ "But I don't want to go to bed!" I sighed. "Come on Einon, if you don't sleep you'll be tired and cranky tomorrow" Einon rolled over on to his stomach. "Tell me a story then" He mumbled. "Alright. Borna are you awake?" Borna sat up. "Yep!" I sat down between the boy beds. They both crawled onto my lap. "A long time ago, a fair maiden named Myria set out on a long journey. The journey would very dangerous so she had two brave Dragon Riders, Einon and Borna protect her. Halfway through— I looked down, both boys were asleep. I kissed their foreheads and set them back on their beds._

The fairth was finished. It showed two boys of about 9 years, both with curly black hair and big brown eyes. It not only shows their likeness, but also my love and adoration for them. Durza took the fairth from me. I would have like to have kept it though. Durza examined the fairth for a long time "I'll give this to my men and tell them to look for anyone that resembles your brothers- they look like you" I smiled. "Are you ready to learn to more spells?" He asked. "Sure!" For the next hour Durza taught me several new spells. "So your magic isn't bad but not great either, we'll practice some more later" He told me. "Your magic is an unusual color though-sliver" "Yeah, I thought everyone had same color magic" Durza shook his head. "Everyone has a different color; Dragon rider's magic matched the color of their Dragon" "Oh, that's interesting" I said. "Indeed, Shall we do some sword fighting'?" This time Durza took me to a huge empty room. "You have never fought with swords before, right?" "No" "Take a sword that feels comfortable from there" Durza said pointing to a long table. I walked up to the table; about 20 different swords were laid out on it. I picked up the first sword, it was much too heavy and the handle was too long. The other 10 felt similar. Then I came upon a sword that was light and the handle shorter. This one felt right. "I've picked my sword!" I called to Durza. He looked at the sword. "It's a one handed sword, are you sure it will work for you?" I nodded. "Alright, dull the blade then, do you remember how? "_Gëuloth du knífr" _I whispered touching the tip of the sword. Durza did the same for his sword— a long thin blade with a scratch down its side. "You might want to pin your hair up" He advised. I pulled my hair up on top of my head and knotted it in place. Durza's hair was pinned in a similar fashion. He looked so different with his hair pulled away from his face; now I could see that his face was angular and sharp like an elf's and he even had slightly pointed ears. "Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?" I felt heat creep up my neck. "Um, no" I hoped he didn't ask me to elaborate. "Let's get started then" Durza taught me some basic moves then we started sparring. I hadn't seen much sword fighting before but I suspected it would be easy. "Ready?" Durza said, holding his sword in position. "I'm ready" I lunged towards Durza, aiming for his heart. He quickly parried my strike and hit my left arm-hard. I tried for his heart again but Durza blocked and jabbed at stomach. _Damn, this is not nearly as easy as I thought_. I tried aiming for his neck instead, but I was blocked again, Durza put the sword to my throat. I had been beaten. "Let's go again" He said. For the better part of an hour we sparred, I lost every time. I was growing frustrated; I couldn't even get close to Durza. I was sweaty and my hair had slipped from the knot, had fallen over my face, making it hard to see. After Durza beat me again I decided I needed to stop. "I'm done" I panted turning away from Durza. "What do you think you're doing? He called "I've barely broken a sweat!" "_You _have barely broken a sweat, _I _am dripping with sweat" "It doesn't matter; we'll stop when I'm tried!" I scowled. "You'll never get tired" "I will in time, so get back here" Durza retorted. "No, I'm going to rest" I snapped._ If he says one more thing, I think I'll be a shadeslayer._ "How dare you speak to me that way, you insolent girl? I order you to get back here!" "No!" I shouted. "I am exhausted, I need to rest" For minute there's just silence. "Fine, you can rest" Durza said coldly. I breathed a sigh of relief. _"Thank you" _ I began to walk away. "After I punish you" I froze, the minute he said that my brain concocted up images of what kind of _punishment _a Shade could inflict. I admit I was terrified. _I can't run, Durza could easily outrun me. Maybe I can talk my way out of this._ I turned around "I'm sorry, Durza for my insolence, I will spar with you if you please" "No I don't want to spar, don't think you can talk your way out of this." I ran. I ran out of the room and into the hallway, I couldn't have hoped to get far though. I glanced back, Durza was right behind me. "Came here, you wench" He snarled, grabbing my wrist. I screamed, I was so frightened using magic hadn't even crossed my mind. I grabbed a chunk of his hair and yanked it. Durza yelped and dropped my wrist. I punched his stomach then I kicked him in the groin, causing him to drop to his knees. I snatched his sword as well. _I could kill him. No, killing a Shade is a big deal; I don't have time for that._ I turned around and ran, I ran as fast as I thought possible. _I have to get of here; what was I thinking? A shades apprentice, stupid! _ I could see the main door, unfortunately two guards were there. "_Jerida!" _I shouted. The guards were knocked back. I threw the door open and ran outside. _And I'm back to running, great. _ I continued to run until I was certain it would take Durza at least a few minutes to find me. I stumbled over to a tree and clung to it. I was breathing heavily and I couldn't seem to catch my breath, black spots clouded my vision. _I'm about to pass out! _ I realized. I tried to fight it but soon darkness overtook me.

I felt too comfortable. I shouldn't be. I moaned and open my eyes. Standing over me was a figure I knew all too well. _Durza! _ I jumped from the bed, ready to make another run for it. "Relax" Durza put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not going to hurt you" I was still wary though. "I think we are both at fault for what happened, we lost our tempers." He said sitting on the bed. That was true. "If you want to go I'll let you", I shook my head. Then let's try to keep our tempers in check, agreed?" Durza held out a pale hand. I clasped his hand. "Agreed"

**I hope this chapter was will liked, I'll try to post a chapter at least every Friday Please review!**


	3. Authors note

Authors Note! So I know I haven't updated for close to a year now but soo many things have happened in my life….. However I plan to start writing again! I'm just having some trouble with ideas and stuff also my writing isn't that great anymore. So I've started writing at least something each day and I think it's getting better. So anyway I will for sure update this week! Promise Thanks!


End file.
